


A Night She Won't Forget

by MaraudersInn_HoneydukesHowler



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gajeel, Bottom Laxus, Bottom Lucy, Bottom Natsu, But also, F/M, Future children - Freeform, Grown Ass Adults doing Grown Ass Things, M/M, Multi, Orgies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Toys, So have fun, Switching, This is basically, Top Gajeel, Top Laxus, Top Lucy, Top Natsu, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, and, like a lot, lots of sex though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudersInn_HoneydukesHowler/pseuds/MaraudersInn_HoneydukesHowler
Summary: This started out as a dedication to another author and grew into a monster.





	1. A Night She Won't Forget

_I cried out in shock as a pair of warm soft, but unyielding lips wrapped themselves around my nipple, nipping and soothing, pleasure and pain. I arched into another hard body as pleasure filled me, swirling with dark desire. A second pair of lips covered mine, slipping its tongue into my mouth. It slid languidly and expertly with mine, swallowing, devouring my breathy moans and guttural groans. A third pair trailed down my bare body, leaving fire streaks of pleasure in its wake. Down and down they went, coming closer to my dripping need, nipping at my thighs with sharp teeth, before soothing them with licks…._

* * *

The mission took longer that I had hoped it would. "Didn't help that Wendy and I got ambushed by bandits on our way back." I mumbled to myself, rubbing my sore neck. Two weeks in the woods were just killer on my back; even with Aries wool beds.

I groaned at each step I took, going up to my apartment, and sighed tiredly when I got to the top, thinking longingly of hot baths and a warm bed.  _Maybe even a hot body to go with?_  I thought.  _Mavis, it's been awhile._ I snorted and shook my head, getting out my keys.  _I'm almost as bad as Cana._

My muscles groan in protest as I pushed the door open. I sighed again and dropped my keys in the bowl next to the door, ignoring the trio presence in my living room.

_I can't deal with this shit._  I thought, walking past them and into my room, where I kicked off my boots.

Hollering behind me, I asked "What the hell do you want and why're you here?!" I dropped my bag as the base of my bed and walked into my closet, grabbing a fresh towel.

"Just came to see you, Luce." Natsu replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. I hummed and leaned back into him warmth, my body relaxing in his hold.

"And you two?" I asked, pulling out of Natsu's arms.

Gajeel smirked. "Just some dragon slayer stuff we're discussing with Natsu, Bunny." Laxus nodded in agreement and crossed his arms over his broad chest.  _What I wouldn't do to that!_ , I thought to myself, unconsciously licking my lips. Nodding, I headed for the bathroom.

"Don't fight, eat what you want and I'll be out in a few minutes. Also, don't come in, I'm not in the mood to kick any of you out."

"You worry too much, Blondie, I'll keep 'em in check." Laxus said, leering at me. I snorted and walked inside, closing the door behind me.

* * *

"So, we have an accord?" Laxus asked, leaning against the door frame. He eyed the two younger slayers in front of him. He knew that if they didn't agree, he'd take them out easily enough. He was stronger now than seven years ago. Much, much stronger.

The main reason they'd all come here, though, was because they all wanted Lucy for a mate. There were only two options: fight and die or share amongst themselves and provide for their chosen mate.

"You sure as hell know that I'm not giving her up. She was mine first... But I'm willing to share." Natsu glared at him. "You fuck with her though and I'll have to introduce you to my father. " Gajeel smirked and shook his head.

"Gihi! I'm more than willing as possessive as I am." He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Let's go get our bunny."

* * *

Even though, Laxus said he would watch them, I made the shower quick. I trusted them to an extent in my apartment. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom, making my way to my dresser as quick as I could; knowing the boys, they would try to get a peek at me changing, well sans Natsu- he was too oblivious for that.

"You know," Natsu began from behind me, "You really shouldn't walk around your house like that, especially with guests here."

"Seeing as here, is my bedroom, I'd suggest you get out." I said, not bothering to turn around.

"I don't know, Blondie, I think I'd rather watch the show you're putting on. What about you, Natsu?" Laxus commented. His voice was deep and rough, filled with...lust? I flushed at that thought. I glanced behind me to see all three of them in my room; Natsu, sitting on my desk, Laxus leaning against the wall and Gajeel against the doorframe. I swallowed against my rising nerves and turned around to face them, clutching my towel tightly.

"I don't know, Laxus," Natsu began as he hopped off my desk and started for me. "I think I'd rather join her." I stared open mother at my partner and let put an undignified noise from my throat.

"J-join me?! Join me in what?" I question. Gajeel gave me a smoldering look that heated me in an instant and made me flush further.

"Don't you know, Bunny?" He asked rhetorically, he stepped in front of me, his chest pressed against mine. "It's hunting season for all dragon slayers…. And you're the delectable little bunny we've chosen to hunt, gihi!"

My mind blanked out for a minute, trying to catch up with what he just said. "You chose me?" I asked, dumbly. I let out a deep groan when I felt rough hands attach themselves to my ass, lifting and kneading and squeezing.

Natsu let out a rumble behind me. "Of course we chose you, Luce. You're the perfect mate for us." He added a sharp pinch before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me back into his chest.

"A-and you decided to share? You three? You guys are the m-most possessive men I know." I responded, gritting my teeth against the moan that was making its way up my throat as Natsu brushed his hands against the base of my breasts.

Laxus smirked from his place against the wall and met my gaze; my eyes hooded and pupils blown as Gajeel started on me as well. His mouth kissing the inside of my wrist lightly before he moved to my neck, incisors making an appearance soon after.

"Which is why, when you agree, the three of us will only mate with you and you with us. After tonight, our magics will be entwined, bonding us together." Laxus replied. I closed my eyes and tried to think.

Later, I would think back and remember nodding to them, agreeing to their mating bond, but I just couldn't focus with Gajeel suckling on the spot behind my jaw and Natsu grinding himself against my lower back and ass. I let out a breathless gasp as Gajeel found one of my more sensitive spots. Laxus' eyes lit up at the sound and his gaze devoured me. I ripped my gaze away though, when Natsu tilted my chin towards him and I felt his lips on mine.

It was an awkward angle, but no less pleasurable as he parted my lips and his tongue slipped into my mouth easily, curling around my tongue sensually. Distracted by his burning kiss, I barely felt them take my towel away from me. I was pulled away from Natsu, by Laxus, who immediately slanted his mouth over mine and delved even deeper into my mouth. I moaned a bit helplessly. His fingers traveled from my jaw to my collarbones to the tops of my breasts and I broke the kiss with a loud moan as he fondled them, his fingers lighting up with little sparks of lightning. It raced through me and lit me up like a city at night. I faintly heard Gajeel's laugh. Hands lifted my legs and they were put over broad shoulders. Kisses were littered across my thighs, leading straight for my aching center. Bodies shifted and suddenly a mouth was suckling on my nipple, nipping and blowing lightly on the nubs until they hardened.

I ripped my mouth away with a keening cry as Gajeel's mouth gave a sharp suck on my clit and a finger entered me. Laxus smirked, his hands trailing down with torturous, featherlight touches. I felt a knot of desire tighten with each thrust and touch and suck from the dragons.

Soon, one finger became two and I moved my hips in time with the thrusts, urging Gajeel to go faster as the knot tightened even further and I throbbed with need. Natsu bit down harshly on the top of my breast as I skimmed a hand down his front and pushed my way into his pants to find his length.

"Gods, Luce." He rumbled against my skin, causing another shiver to pass through my body. His hips thrust forwards and he groaned as I closed my hand around him. I looked up at Laxus, who was watching Gajeel greedily eat me out, and did the same thing to him. He had, by far, more girth than Natsu, but each were equally impressive lengths. Laxus nipped at my neck, hips stuttering as I moved base to tip, gripping and easing my hand as I went.

"Fuck." Laxus rumbled out, biting his bottom lip as I added a bit more pressure, before moving down to fondle his balls and then back up to his cock, repeating the movements. I did the same to Natsu, who buried his face into my neck, giving micro thrusts against my hand.

The room was filled with a cacophony of breathy moans, deep grunts, obscene wet noises and groans of desire. Suddenly, I was on the peak of my orgasm, head thrown back as Gajeel added another finger, stopped, spread them wide and pressed on the soft, spongy part inside of me. My breath left me as I cried out- his mouth vibrating against my clit as he groaned at the site of me- my orgasm coming fast and hard, sweeping up in its current.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, shit, Gajeel!" I gasped, toes curling as I bowed back into Natsu and Laxus, both of who groaned at my tightening fists around them. A second later, I felt wet splashes against my hands and grips tightened against my body.

"Fuck me…" Natsu moaned, head tilted back.

"More like fuck her," Laxus snarked, and then groaned as his hips stuttered again against my hand.

Natsu grinned, fangs poking out onto his bottom lip. "That I can do." He said, voice deep and lust-heavy. Gajeel let out a little chuckle as he and Laxus back up. Natsu took ahold of me, hands gripping both thighs as my legs wrapped around him. My pulse sped up with anticipation as he shimmied out of his pants, very strategic like, not once letting go of me.

"Are you ready, Luce? There's no going back after this." He asked, quietly. His member ground against me, making me gasp and his groan.

I glanced at all three of them. I grinned. "I swear, Natsu, if you three don't get to sexing me up and marking me up, I'll go Mirajane on your asses." Natsu let out a surprised laugh, eyes lighting up…. and then dropped me down on his cock.

"Oh, Mavis! Fuck!" I groaned, clinging to Natsu as I got use to his length. He was pressed so, so deep, inside of me, just grazing my cervix. He gave his hips a little swivel, testing me, and seeing as there was no pain, he started up the pace. Slow and steady, but deep and intimate. His cock brushed against my clit, causing little shocks of pleasure to overcome me; I could feel the coil tighten again.

Another pair of hand gripped my waist and I felt, more than saw, Gajeel on my shoulder, watching as Natsu pistoned into me, watching as my juices coated his dick and rumbling in time with my moans. He latched onto my neck, his hands sliding from my waist to my breasts, tweaking my nipples and adding to the already unbearable pleasure.

"H-harder, Natsu. I need it, please!" I cried out, rolling my head onto Gajeel's shoulder. Natsu grinned widely.

"Ask and you shall receive." He grunted out, shifting just a tad, before gripping me a bit harder and thrusting into me roughly. His cock brushed against my clit in a way that had me losing my breath and moaning obscenely in Gajeel's ear.

With a final thrust, Natsu sunk his teeth into the curve of my neck and gripped my thighs tightly as he sunk into my core for the final time, his hips stuttering slightly as his orgasm overtook him. My vision whited out for a moment, my breath stalling in my lungs as I threw back my head, letting out a loud cry of his name. I felt Gajeel press soothing kisses along the other side of my throat, petting my stomach lightly as he tried to calm me down from my extasy filled high. I winced as Natsu began to pull out, slowly lowering my legs to the floor; my core still throbbing with the aftermath of our desire.

My legs almost gave out immediately, but Gajeel chuckled and lifted me into his arms depositing me onto my bed with Laxus- the said man had been watching us, lazily stoking up and down his shaft with a copious amount of precome covering his hand. I licked my lips at the sight, my mouth watering for a taste of him. He grinned at me wolfishly.

"Soon, Lucy, soon." He said, huskily. He looked over my shoulder and smirked. I followed his gaze to see Gajeel standing over me, his red eyes burning as he ran a finger down my slit, pushing a single finger past my lip into my core. I whimpered lightly, my hands curling into the sheets between Laxus' legs.

"Shh, I've got you, bunny, I've got you." Gajeel rumbled, pushing in another finger and spreading my lips to watch Natsu's come drip down into my curls and onto the sheets below. The fire dragon joined him and groaned at the sight.

Gajeel chuckled at the other man and removed his fingers from me, causing me to grip at him, not wanting him to leave me just yet. He hissed and bit at his lip, looking down at me with a burning lust. Running his hands up my ass, Gajeel pulled me back a bit and hovered over me- his chest to my back, pressing open mouthed kisses to my spine.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, Bunny, I can't wait for my cock to thrust into your tight heat, to fuck you so hard and deep you'll be feeling it well past tonight."

"Promises, promises." I purred/taunted, looking back at him with hooded eyes. He snarled and gripped my hips, thrusting his thick cock into me, filling me up in a different way than Natsu; where Natsu had length, Gajeel had girth and piercings and I lived for it. I cried out, arching my back and snapping my hips back, taking him in deeper.

He grunted and spread my lips, opening me up for his viewing; which going by the low groaning was a very good view. "Fuck, Lucy." He growled out, bracing his forehead against my back as his thrusts became wild, his cock pistoning into me with so much strength, it made me breathless.

A few more thrusts later and I felt Gajeel bury fangs into my shoulder as his hot come filled me up. I groaned lightly, whining as he slowly removed his fangs.

A hand tangled in my hair and a second one on my waist and suddenly I was being lifted into Laxus' lap; the said slayer licking his way into my mouth languidly and expertly egging on my lingering high. I sighed into his mouth and threaded my hands into his hair, pressing closer to him as I rocked against his cock. The hand on my waist tightened and then he ground his length against me, sending sparks through my body when his cock brushed against my clit again and again. It was almost painfully overstimulating, but the amount of pheromones Laxus was giving out made me melt against him and when he entered me, he did it slowly, tenderly, almost lazily. Each thrust felt like an eternity and he gripped me tightly against himself, pressing my body tightly against his own as his cock pressed against my cervix with every flex of his hips and the sound of our coupling filled the air. Laxus slid his hands down from my waist to my ass, helping me ride him at a languorous pace, reaching places inside me I didn't know were possible.

The pace was deliciously torturous, my desire for him to go faster, thrust harder was overshadowed by the feel of Laxus, the sight of his torso flexing underneath me and the feel of his thighs moving underneath me. He shifted one hand to the nape of my neck and brought me down to tuck my head in the crook of his neck, keeping me there as he pistoned into me harder and faster, before slowing down, teasing me at the edge of my slow building orgasm. I clenched around him like a vice and his answering groan vibrated through me, lighting up my nerves again.

"Shit, Lucy." He rumbled out, stroking his hand down my back and grabbing my ass again, spreading me open obscenely for the two other slayers in the room, and adding another layer of pleasure with the extra stretch. And just when I thought it wouldn't end, I exploded around his cock as he pressed and pinched my clit while sending a small shock to it. I arched away from him and cried out, clenching almost painfully around him, his hands grabbing me in a bruising grip and his mouth on my shoulder, biting down and sinking his fangs into me- opposite to Gajeel's.

I panted against Laxus, leaning against his chest, blissed out and extremely exhausted, a small smile gracing my lips as I was surrounded by three dragon slayers; each one of them giving me a light, lazy kiss and then kissing their marks. The magic in the room would've been suffocating to anyone else, the sheer amount of power was astounding and I couldn't help but feel victorious at bagging these hot-as-fuck men; my inner vixen purring in delight and bliss.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"You okay there, Lucy?" Laxus asked, looking at his beautiful mate with a cocky smirk.

Lucy closed her eyes, nodding and humming at his question, hissing when Laxus pulled out and dragged her into the middle of them. Gajeel and Laxus on either side of her with Natsu blanketing her form.

"Gihi, I think we've fucked her stupid." Gajeel answered, leaning his head against his hand and brushing a hand through her sweat drenched hair.

She opened an eye to glare at him. "Fuck off." She said, sliding a hand out from under Natsu to slap him on his rear. He laughed again and kissed her on the cheek. Laxus snorted and laid down fully, relaxing enough knowing that his mate and dragon brothers were safe.

And then, Lucy said something that had all three slayer's eyes bolting open in horror.

"I wonder how the guild's going to take this."


	2. A Peak Into Life

"Moooooooooom!" A loud, whiny cry broke through the morning air, causing Lucy to jerk her head up from her meat pillow and smack her lips together as she tried to restart her thinking process. She groaned as another call came for her and pushed her hair out of her face, looking over Natsu's shoulder at the clock that rested on the nightstand by the quad's bed.

6:10 a.m.

Fuck them, the little assholes.

She dropped her head back onto Gajeel's chest and groaned a little louder, trying to block out the sound of feet racing through the house.

"I think they're calling for you, Mom." Gajeel rumbled, poking his mate in the head and watchin her scrunch up her face in tired frustration.

"They always call for me. They're your kids too!" Lucy whined against his hot skin and cool piercings.

"Can't they just go back to bed or somethin'?" Laxus yawned out, rolling over to wrap an arm around Lucy and coincidently Gajeel too; his hand resting on Natsu's hip.

"Apparently fucking not." Came the reply from the fire dragon slayer.

* * *

It's been fourteen years since Lucy had bonded with the three dragon slayers... her life was never the same. They broke the news to the Guild first and... they went  _batshit_ over the information.

Makarov and Mira and Freed were in a conjoined puddle of tears.

Cana dropped a barrel of beer, accidently creating a momentary slip 'n' slid for those around her (Elfman, Max, Gray, etc.)

Speaking of Gray, dude nearly... got his ass kicked because he thought he could take on Laxus and win.

Bickslow, Lisanna and Levy just gave Lucy high fives and nodded respectfully when either one of her mates did something PDA.

Some of the guild cried. Some of them whistled and gave their congratulations. Others drank until the sun came up the next morning and others had to be taken to the infirmary.

It was glorious.

Lucy had her mates, the guild was happy for them, hell other guilds were happy for them; life was good.

Lucy and the trio of dragons had been insatiable since, going at it whenever they could- which is coincidently, how Lucy found out that dragons were pretty fluid when it came to sex and that their children... also happened to be pretty fluid, since one day Lucy came home to find Laxus and Natsu going at it in the living room  _on her couch_ and Gajeel was sitting on the counter absentmindedly watching them. And it wasn't that Lucy minded watching her boys sex each other up- in fact, it was fucking drool worthy and orgy worthy (which yes, they had foursomes like every other time they had sex)- it was really just the sight of Gajeel watching them nonchalantly without a care in the world, that was a little weird to Lucy. But then, he spotted her and grinned handsomely around his spoon and she found herself tackling him to the ground. She ended up riding him so hard that  _he_  was limping in the morning.

And then, Lucy found out she was pregnant. Thankfully, it was only one child and not triplits; she wasn't sure if her vag could handle  _allll_ that.

The first child she had was Gajeel's; a little boy they named Cinnabar or Sin for short. He had his mom's wavy hair in a lighter shade of slate, pale-ish skin, his mom's lips and ears, but his dad's slanted eye shape and a darker version of his mom's eyes. All in all, he was adorable and the first time the quad had laid eyes on him, they were captivated by the tiny babe.

Of course, not all was good and happy. Lucy had spent a couple of months after pregnancy in Post-Partem and the guys stepped up to help take care of her and Sin, making sure they were eating properly and sleeping well enough. And she did get better with help and love and support.

And she fell pregnent again with twins, Laxus' kids; two little girls with name Celestine and Isana. Each had paler-than-moonlight hair- one had curly hair, the other straight- pink pale skin, Laxus' nose and cheekbones, but Lucy's heartshaped face and wide eye shape- they developed hazel eyes. Laxus was smitten with them. Natsu and Gajeel were as well, but the instant Laxus heard the cries of his bio daughters, he was wrapped around their fingers.

The fourth and most likely last child was Natsu's; a little boy named Ladon, who had strawberry blond hair and tan skin with his father's face and a lighter, greener shade of brown eyes and his mom's lips and cute little nose and if Lucy was being honest, Ladon was the prettiest out of all her children and so much better behaved.

Fuck, her kids were little shits, loveable little shits, but little shits nonetheless.

* * *

Which brings us back to now.

"One of you, I swear to Mavis, if you don't get your kid, I'm going to do something I regret." Lucy said, her voice muffled by the bodies underneath her. She was tired and felt sick and her throat was raw because her fucking husbands- yes, quite literally fucking- decided that choking Lucy on their dicks was a good way to keep her quiet during their nightly conquest. It worked. And Lucy just fucking loved it, but the morning after was always painful.

"I'll get it." Natsu groaned and rolled off the bed, falling to the floor in a heap of wiry limbs and climbed to his feet, pulling on a pair of boxers and a questionably clean shirt that was more than likely Gajeel's since it hung off his body, but not obsenely like Laxus' did. He turned to face the bed, a soft loving smile on his face as he looked at his mates, and leaned in to first kiss Lucy, who threaded her fingers into his hair and her tongue into his mouth and humming contently at the languidity of it, before moving onto Laxus, who also threaded his hand through Natsu's hair, albeit a little more harshly as he pulled Natsu's tongue into his mouth and practically swallowed it, and then Gajeel, who clasped his face with his free hand and licked behind Natsu's teeth. With a final hum, they pulled apart and Natsu walked out the door to figure out what was going on so early in the morning.

* * *

Apparently, the kids thought they would make their parents breakfast in bed. Which was sweet, but it failed, miserably. Natsu sighed as he entered the smokey kitchen and took in the sight of his children rushing to calm the small flames down.

Surprisingly, despite having dragon slayers as parents, the kids- bar Isana and Sin- didn't want to train as dragon slayers, instead wanting to learn other magicks, like Ice magic from Uncle Gray and his husband Lyon, or Rune magic from Uncle Freed and Aunt Levy. Even Ladon, who was about seven, was following Bickslow around like one of his babies.

"Guys, really?" Natsu asked, causing his children to pause in the room and look at him. He quickly sucked in the flames and belched, letting a little fire ball out into the air. It made at lead Ladon giggle at his tad. Celestine and Isana on the other hand...

"It was an acciden-"

"I swear, it wasn-"

"Tad, I mean we-"

Natsu held up a hand to silence them. "I know it was an accident, but you know the house rules: no messing around in the kitchen without an adult present. Who knows that could've happened to you three?"

"We're sorry, Tad, we just wanted to do something nice for you guys." Celestine said, dropping her head into her chest, her silver blonde hair swaying lightly in the effect.

Natsu sighed again and walked over to them, bringing them all into hugs. He pulled back and smiled widely at them. "Now, let's make breakfast!" The excited grins he got in return was worth the mess they made. Glancing around the room and using his senses, he frowned.

"Where's Sin?"

* * *

**Here you go. A continuation of this one shot. Sort of non linear drabble that may or may not continue with lottle updates on the Heartfilia family.**

**Tad is Welsh for Dad**

**Cinnabar and Celestine are minerals**

**Isana means Strong Willed**

**Ladon is a dragon from Greek Mythology**


	3. Movie Night

**Itssa me, a pornio. XD fuck I need sleep.**

* * *

"TOUCH ME WITH YOUR COLD FEET AGAIN, I SWEAR TO  _MAVIS_ , I WILL CUT THEM OFF, GAJEEL!" Natsu's voice rang through the house as he practically jumped off the couch and fell onto Lucy's lap. The woman just giggled and slapped her mate on the ass and pushed him to the side.

"Don't be such a pussy, Natsu. They're not that cold." Gajeel replied, poking his head out from under a blanket. It was a monsterous, fluffy thing that felt like clouds and held in all the warmth, except it didn't quite reach Gajeel's feet.

Natsu curled around Lucy and stuck his tongue out. "Fucking ice cubes for feet, you jackass." He wrapped his arms tightly around his girl, his arms bracing underneath her breasts and his legs barricading hers. Lucy just shook her head and went back to the movie that was on.

Laxus chuckled deeply from his spot behind Gajeel and shifted to move another blanket over the dragon slayer. "You do have pretty cold feet, babe." He commented, pressing a kiss to his bare calf before covering it.

Gajeel grumbled and burrowed deeper into the covers. "Whatever."

Lucy smiled at the two and leaned up to press a soft, popcorn flavored kiss to Gajeel's lips. "It's okay, Gaj, Natsu complains about anything cold, don't take it too personally." He pouted lightly and nodded, pressing back into Laxus as the older man tossed an arm over him and dragged him into a cuddle.

"That's adorable." Natsu said, looking at them. "Can we join?"

Lucy snorted and shook her head at him. "My couch isn't big enough for that."

"No, but the bed is." Laxus replied, looking at her over Gajeel's shoulder.

"I'm hungry for more popcorn, not horny," She paused and looked at them thoughtfully. "But now that you mention it..."

* * *

At least they made it to the bedroom.

Lucy arched her back and let out a high pitched moan as Natsu thrust into her, pressing her harder against the wall, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His grit his teeth and pistoned harder, snapping his hips faster as they quickly reached their peak. His hands were hot against her slick skin, and he trailed small bites down her neck, leaving imprints of his sharp teeth in his wake.

Behind them, Gajeel had Laxus on the matress. His ass practically swallowed Laxus' cock as he thrust down, riding the Lightning Slayer for all that he was worth; his own studded cock was slapping obscenely against his clenching stomach. His back arched when Laxus wrapped a hand around it, adding a new type of pleasure with his unlubed hand and added friction. Gajeel threw his head back and groaned loudly as Laxus thrust upwards, hammering against his sweet spot.

"Oh shit, fuck, Lucy, look at them." Natsu said, moaning against her thro as he caught sight of his other mates fucking each other. Gajeel bouncing on Laxus' dick was quite possibly Natsu's favorite sight, besides watching Lucy being fucked or Laxus being dominated. The Iron slayer was less expressive than the rest of them and reading him was an art on Lucy had down really, so Natsu never really knew when he fucked up.

Lucy's nails bit into Natsu's back and her walls clenched down around him as she watched Gajeel thrust down on Laxus, his hips flexing and his ass smacking against Laxus' thighs and Laxus bracing his heels against the bed to snap his hips upward in tune with Gajeel.

"Shit Gajeel, look at how well you're taking me, how your stretched around my cock. Mavis you feel so good!" Laxus growled, running his hands up Gajeel's flexing thighs. The Iron Slayer just leaned down and sucked his tongue into his mouth, devouring Laxus with a passion.

Lucy bit down on Natsu's shoulder and clutched him tighter as her orgasm washed over her and she cried out against him. Natsu let out a strangled moan and released deep inside of her.

"Mavis, fuck me." He said, hips stuttering as he dragged out the remaining pleasure. Twin growls of ecstasy behind them signaled Gajeel and Laxus' end and Natsu and Lucy glanced at them in time to see Laxus grip Gajeel's hips, holding him down tightly as he filled him to the brim and to see Gajeel's cock release over Laxus' hand and chest, some cum hitting the dragon slayer chin as well.

Lucy snorted softly as she felt Natsu's dick twitch inside of her. Though she couldn't blame him, it was fucking hit to watch. She locked her lips; maybe she  _should_  talk to Cana about a strap on.

* * *

**I wrote this instead of sleeping. Help. I have work in the morning.**

**This is before the kids by the way, like maybe a year into their quad relationship. Also, this is my first gay porny scene. Hopefully, it's not cheesy.**

**Are their any scenes you'd like to see? Let me know~**


	4. The Incident

_**Date: 22 of June/ Time: 2:27 p.m/ Weather: Sunny, temperature in the 100s** _

Lucy didn't know what to expect when she walked into her hot apartment that afternoon, returning from her grocery run. She certainly wasn't expecting to see Natsu riding Laxus on their couch. Or for Gajeel to just be sitting on the kitchen counter, watching them, eating a bowl of cereal.

She looked back and forth between them, before her eyes strayed towards the way Natsu's ass seemed to swallow Laxus' thick cock. The salmon haired boy looked at her from over his shoulder, his long hair swept over his right shoulder and his bangs sticking to his forehead, and  _smirked_  at her; his eyes lowered to half mast, inviting her to join them. Her breath stuttered and she felt her stomach clench in desire and as Laxus moaned, she dropped the bags.

The lightning dragon slayer slid his hands from Natsu's waist to his ass and gripped his cheeks, pulling them apart, showcasing the way Natsu's rim  _stretched_  and  _tugged_  as Laxus thrust into him. Lucy licked her lips. Natsu groaned and bit his lip. He brought up a hand and held it out to Lucy. She was there in a heartbeat and met his lips even sooner.

Their tongues tangled wetly, lips sliding together, and hands gripping the back of heads. Lucy's hand slipped down his sweat covered chest and tugged on his nipple- he let out a cry and came against Laxus' chest and abdomen. Laxus groaned appreciatively and continued to thrust into him, never once slowing down. Natsu pulled away from Lucy's drug-like kisses and glanced at Gajeel out of the corner of his eye. He smirked at Lucy and kissed her again, briefly, before running his nose up her cheek to whisper in her ear.

"Gajeel's over there just waiting to be taken, Lucy." He said, lowly. Lucy slid around him to face Gajeel, who was indeed watching them with a new interest in his eyes. "And look, he's already hard." That he was. In fact, he had set his bowl aside and was now actively rubbing himself through his low hanging cargo pants. He caught Lucy's eyes and smirked roguishly. It was like someone had poured gasoline on a fire lit inside of her and she pounced.

Gajeel ended up on the floor, cradling Lucy between his legs as she all but ripped his shirt off and ground down against him. He surged upwards, folding his hands over her luscious ass and rubbing up against her hot core. He attacked her mouth, swallowing her moans and biting at her lips. He pushed one of his hands into her pants and the other into her cascading hair and pulled her tightly to him. She broke away from his mouth and sunk her teeth into his chest, right over his heart. He growled at her and brought her head up, slanting his lips into hers harshly. He tore her shirt and bra off of her and cupped her breasts in his hands, pinching and pulling at her nipples. Lucy unbuckled his pants and pushed at them enough to free his cock and gripped it firmly, moving her hand from base to tip and twisting; the copious amount of precum that was coming out made for a good enough lube for her hand to slid up and down with ease. Gajeel groaned and tugged at her pants, urging her to take them off quickly- which she did, of course. She straddled him again, their eyes meeting, breathes mingling, and she smiled, biting his lip as her naked flesh rubbed against his. She moaned when he rubbed against her clit; the pad of his thumb rough as it dragged across the nub in circles and she let out a cry when he thrust two fingers into her tight entrance.

"Fuck," He moaned, his fingers fucking her easily with how wet she was. " _Fuck_." He buried his face in her neck as she ground down on his thick digits, and he thrust into her soft hands. He bit down on her shoulder as his balls drew up, his orgasm right fucking there, but never coming when Lucy gripped the base of his cock tightly enough to stop his crest, but not enough to hurt him.

He pulled away from her shoulder to look at her.

She smirked, dangerously.

His eyes widened.

_And then, his was inside her._

* * *

"So, polygamy?" Lucy asked, later that day when everyone was basically passed out from all day fuckfest.

Laxus snorted and dragged a hand down her back, slipping an arm around her waist. She giggled and buried her face into Natsu's chest, her right leg slotted between his, brushing against Gajeel's. The dark haired slayer was half on Natsu, half off, with his arm reach all the way over to touch Laxus.

"It's more fluid than that. Yes, we get territorial over our mates, but if multiple dragons mate with one being, then they tend to all be mates. For dragons, it's about giving and receiving pleasure from their mate, or mates in this instance." Gajeel explained. "We feed off the bond we created. Hence why you attacked me after getting all hot and bothered watching the others." Laxus snorted, Lucy blushed, and Natsu chuckled.

"Well, it was hot." She grumbled, embarrassed.

"Hell yeah it was." Natsu said, kissing the top of her head.

"Anyway," Laxus started, "What you need to know, is that dragon's sexuality it fluid. Multiple mates tend to have orgies. The End. Can we all go to sleep now?"

Lucy barked out a laugh and nodded, eyelids slipping closed and breath evening out.

* * *

Five years later, Lucy walked into a sex shop.


End file.
